


C

by Too_many_fandoms007



Series: C.l.o.c.k.s. Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chains, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Detectives, Drugs, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, References to Drugs, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_many_fandoms007/pseuds/Too_many_fandoms007
Summary: My friend said I should continue writing in this style and I had some free time and inspiration so... Here you go.No I've not given up on TLSM I just don't have the inspiration right now. Sorry. But I'm not going to push it because then you'll get content that's shit and you don't deserve that.Trigger Warnings: -brief brief mention of blood- mention of drugs/use of drugs-kidnapping-panic attack (brief, non-descriptive)-lying-manipulation-swearing/vulgar language-accidental misgendering- anxiety





	C

**Author's Note:**

> My friend said I should continue writing in this style and I had some free time and inspiration so... Here you go. 
> 
> No I've not given up on TLSM I just don't have the inspiration right now. Sorry. But I'm not going to push it because then you'll get content that's shit and you don't deserve that. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: -brief brief mention of blood  
> \- mention of drugs/use of drugs  
> -kidnapping  
> -panic attack (brief, non-descriptive)  
> -lying  
> -manipulation  
> -swearing/vulgar language  
> -accidental misgendering  
> \- anxiety

"Please don't kill me."    
  
It was a stupid thing to say, a childish thing, and Darrson regretted saying it as soon as it slipped out of his mouth. Silently cursing himself, he didn't notice C creeping up behind him, until it was too late. The criminal was so close that he could feel his breath on the back of his neck that made the hairs on there stand up. He could hear the criminal take a long, deep breath as if inhaling his scent. Darrson could smell the sweat and that tangy smell of C’s shampoo. There was no doubt in the detective's mind that the criminal was close, too close, and that if C wanted to, he could very much kill him right now.    


Shivering, Darrson suddenly stiffened, trying to create as much distance as possible between them without moving away. C, as if guessing what he was trying to do, laughed a low chuckle and then, if it was even possible, leaned in closer. Now his mouth was mere centimeters away from Darrson's ear.

"Kill you? No. I wouldn't dare do that. You're far too  _ precious _ , too important to kill. I mean really, did you think that you were  _ that _ worthless?" The criminal purred in a voice barely above a whisper, and if he hadn't been so goddamn close than Darrson wouldn't have been able to hear him. 

_"I mean really, did you think that you were_ ** _that_** _worthless?"_ The detective blushed, embarrassed and uncomfortable at both the close quarters and the compliment if you could call it that. _No_ , he thought to himself. _It's just that you're the criminal, and I'm the detective, and you have me trapped here, weaponless and alone. Perfect opportunity to get rid of me, so why aren't you taking it? What game are you playing at?_   
  
That's all it ever was, games. Except for the fact that in this game, if you messed up, it could mean your life. No second chances, no restarts. That was it, game over. So why was he still alive? He had messed up, lost his weapon, gotten trapped by his enemy with no help in sight.  

_ So why was he still alive? _

"Besides," the criminal said, now standing a few feet in front of him, "where's the fun in that?"

C started laughing a low, cruel laugh as the words were uttered. That poor detective. Poor, poor Darrson, always so eager to prove himself, recklessly running headfirst into danger without any thought whatsoever. He really was going to get himself killed one day. C sighed in exasperation. ‘By now, the words should have sunk in’ they thought. Yes, they. They as in non-assuming, gender-neutral, hi I'm non-binary they. Just one of the many things that those stupid detectives failed to notice. They all just assumed that C must be male, and C just never corrected them. Let them think what they want. The less they know the better after all. A soft  _ thump! _ jerked them out of their thoughts.

'Ah. Yes. So it's taken effect then.’ they thought cheerily. While the naive detective was focused on their close proximity and intimate moments C had subtly pricked them with the same drug as last time. Detectives never expect the same trick twice after all.

‘Poor naive little detective. If only he knew what was in store…’

\-----------

The first thought Darrson had when he woke up was’ not again.’ Dammit dammit  _ dammit _ not again! How could he have been so  _ stupid?! _ And this time it wasn't even part of the plan! In fact, there was no plan! Nada, nit, nothing!  _ He didn't have a plan. _

After a couple of more moments of panic, he forced himself to calm down. Think rationally. He could do this. He's been in worse situations before. He's gotten  _ out _ of worse situations before. This was fine. He was  _ fine _ . He was... _ upside down? _

Looking up?down?who knew? he found that he was indeed upside down and that he was tied up and suspended by some thick, strong metal chains. Looking up further revealed that they were attached to the ceiling by some pretty heavy-duty looking bolts and screws. So it wouldn't be as easy as he had initially thought. Okay, he could deal with this. Whatever C had in store, he was ready for it. Let him come. Okay, okay focus. Focus.

After some awkward moments of figuring out how to move all tied up(literally), he finally got a good idea of where he was. And by that, he meant that he had no idea where he was. The room was pitch black except for a single dusty old light bulb on the desk to his right. It left just enough illumination to cast the desk in light and a little of Darrson’s form, throwing the rest of the world into shadow. He found that he was approximately three to four feet above the ground and that he was covered in the chains, giving him no mobility except to awkwardly flop about and move his head.

‘Looks like C learned his lesson, ’ he thought bitterly. Well, Darrson had learned his too. As if on cue, in walked C himself. Well, walked wasn't quite the right word. C strutted no glided in, his movements smooth and quiet as a mouse.

“We really must stop meeting like this detective” C purred in a fakely naive tone as if he knew nothing about how Darrson had gotten here and had just stumbled upon the place. Darrson spat at him in response, both of them surprised by the splotches of bright red that fell with it.

C approached in apparent concern, but Darrson was too busy trying to remember when C had come in and beat him up to notice. “What the hell is this?!” Darrson said venomously at the criminal, disgusted by the thought of C coming in and beating him up while he was drugged and couldn't fight back. “You're so fucking pathetic that you can't even fight me while I'm conscious and able to fight back?! Instead you have to drug and kidnap and tie me up in chains  _ just to be able to get some hits in?! _ You're fucking pathetic, you know that?  _ Pathetic _ . No.  _ No _ get the  _ fuck _ away from me you sick fucking bastard! What else did you do?  _ What the fuck did you do _ you fucking criminal  _ answer the goddamn question!” _

“I-I”, C took a deep breath before continuing, voice shaking, “I know you won't believe me, but I swear this wasn't me. It wasn't. She wasn't supposed to - she said that she wouldn't hurt you. That she just needed me to get you and bring you here and I'm sorry but she said she wouldn't hurt you. She promised me. She said- she said she wouldn't hurt you. I'm sorry I- if I had known- I'm sorry I didn't know-”

Darrson was shocked, his anger now forgotten, pushed aside by this shocking new revelation. C wasn't alone. He had others. He was working for other people. C wasn't the problem,  _ he was only the beginning _ . Darrson was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a person hyperventilating. No. Not a person.  _ C _ .

“Hey. C. C  _ look at me _ . I need you to breathe. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. You think you can do that for me? Okay. In for four...hold for seven...out for eight. That's good.  _ Good _ . Just keep breathing. Good. You're doing good.” As C's breathing started to even out, Darrson could get a better look at him. He looked a mess.

Dark bags hung from under his eyes, makeup smudged where he obviously was trying to hide them. His hair stood up at odd angles from him continuously running his hands through it and pulling at it, his eyes rimmed red from crying. His hands were shaking, lacking their usual black gloves. His frame was thin, too thin, his black jacket hanging off of it way too loosely.

By the time C had calmed down and plastered a practiced, convincing but fake smirk on his face, Darrson had a new directive. Figure out what the hell was going on and fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now before you hate on me for misgendering C, the reason why I keep using he/him pronouns for them is because its all from Darrson's perspective/p.o.v. and he still thinks that C is a he. Notice how I only used they/them when it was C's perspective. Once Darrson/the others find out, then the accidental misgendering will stop. 
> 
>  
> 
> :)


End file.
